1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions and the novel methods of their use for neutralization and clean-up of hazardous organic spills.
2. Prior Art
Various compositions have been known in the past to be useful for the clean-up of hazardous organic waste materials. However, these prior art compositions and methods are not easily applicable to use in most organic spill situations. One major problem caused by organic spills is the risk of explosion due to the volatilization of the organics. These materials have low flashpoints and are readily explosive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,760 (Economy et al.) describes an activated carbon textile which may be used for absorbing toxic liquid spills, such as crude petroleum, phenol, and other suspensions of gaseous chemicals from the surface of a body of water. According to the patent, an activated carbon chemical adsorption assembly composed of (1) a longitudinal buoyant member, (2) a flexible fabric of activated carbon textile with one edge connected to said member to be floatingly supported thereby, and (3) weight (sinking) means connected to an opposite edge of the activated carbon textile to maintain the edge spaced apart from the buoyant member is used to collect the spill and absorb it from the surface of water. This method cannot be used on solid land.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,334 (Halbfoster) relates to a method for using a filter bed for removing impurities from liquids. The filter bed is composed of a mixture of treated filter material and an active particulate material. The treated filter material and active particulate material have opposite surface charges in aqueous suspension. The filter bed is layer on which has been or shallow bed. The filter bed generally has activated carbon in it, and the filter aid materials are fibrous and elongated. The filter aid materials can be cellulose, polyacrylonitrile, Teflon, nylon, rayon, polypropylene or polyvinylchloride. This method entails elution through a bed, and is inapplicable to situations in which a spill has occured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,568 (Chappell) describes a process for treating organically contaminated liquid hazardous wastes. According to the patent, liquid wastes are treated by exposing the liquid hazardous waste to a calcium-containing cement and an aluminum silicate or an alumino-silicate, forming a slurry and allowing the slurry to set into a rigid rock-like mass. To the slurry is added a sufficient amount of activated carbon to reduce to an acceptable level the leaching of waste from the rock-like mass. For example, activated carbon and portland cement can be added to an organic liquid hazardous waste in accordance with the processes of this invention. This method does not prevent the evaporation of volatile organic gases, which can cause an explosion.
Great Britain Published Application No. 2,151,912A describes an article for cleaning up spilled liquids which is composed of a bag, pillow or sack. The sack is charged with absorbent material and sealed by glueing. The absorbent material can be a particulate such as perlite or another mineral material like ball clay, fullers earth, bentonite, or vermiculite. This method merely absorbs the organics without reducing volatilization or elevating the flashpoint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,846 (Shibata) relates to a porous adsorbent material for oils and fats made of silica and clay. The organics merely absorb and desorb from this material without being rendered less hazardous or being removed from the environment.